<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маленькое чудо by Mecc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154757">Маленькое чудо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc'>Mecc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Хроники странного королевства - Панкеева | Chronicles of the Strange Kingdom - Pankeeva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О синдроме попутчика и последствиях разгильдяйства одного оливкового оболтуса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azil (Chronicles of the Strange Kingdom)/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 14.02.1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на конкурс «Песец на ДСВ» 2015 года, номинация «Лучший флафф».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри Поттер находился в Выручай-комнате: стоял и смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. </p><p>Он был, как и почти всегда в последнее время, в весьма скверном расположении духа. Да ещё этот дурацкий праздник для влюблённых — с раннего утра окружающие давили на нервы своей чрезмерной радостной суетливостью, и Гарри поспешил от них скрыться, выбрав единственное место в котором ему уж точно никто не помешает предаваться унынию, как он думал.</p><p>Поток тягостных депрессивных мыслей был прерван весьма неожиданно — появлением сначала зеленоватого облачка, а затем и двух девушек откровенно маггловского вида прямо посреди комнаты.</p><p>После всего, пережитого в мире магии, Гарри даже не особо удивился и совсем не испугался. Даже не насторожился — на пожирателей смерти они походили меньше, чем он сам. </p><p>Одна из них — блондинка — весьма  экспрессивно высказалась, Гарри не понял, что именно она говорит, но догадался, что ничего хорошего, и на всякий случай вежливо поздоровался. Девушка моргнула и перешла на вполне понятный и не вполне приличный английский. Она поздоровалась в ответ, извинилась за вторжение, представилась сама — Ольга — и представила спутницу — Азиль. Гарри тоже назвался,  ожидая обычной и уже опостылевшей реакции, но Ольга и бровью не повела, объяснила, что они с подругой направлялись на прием и, как видно, не туда попали, заверила, что их будут искать и непременно найдут, просто нужно немного времени. Попросила позволения подождать здесь и ещё некоторое время ругалась в адрес эльфа Толика, который потерял их при перемещении, и Гарри стало жаль беднягу домовика, которому, если и не перепадёт трёпка от хозяйки, то придётся наказать себя самому и как бы даже не строже.  </p><p>И тут в голову Гарри пришла несомненно гениальная мысль — он поделился с неожиданными гостьями тем фактом, что знаком с эльфом Добби, и предложил попросить того доставить их куда надо. Ольга радостно согласилась. Реакция на появление домовика была странная — он удостоился долгого молчаливого взгляда, затем Ольга, почему-то возмущенно помянув фиалки, уточнила: уверен ли Гарри, что вот это — эльф. После утвердительного ответа её английский вновь стал не вполне приличным, а под конец прочувствованной речи, героями которой были разгильдяй Толик, эльфы в принципе и много кто и что ещё, она пожелала выпить, а Добби, видимо, испугавшись напора, исчез. </p><p>Гарри начал было объяснять, что они находятся в школе и алкоголь здесь достать, конечно, можно, однако довольно сложно и... Но тут эльф-домовик вернулся с парой пузатых бутылей. Это оказалась медовуха. Ольга удивилась столь быстрому и качественному исполнению своего пожелания, пробормотав что-то про неправильных пчёл, а Гарри, потихоньку обалдевая от сюрреализма происходящего, скромно попросил у Добби ещё чего-нибудь перекусить, если можно. Так они разжились огромным подносом с закуской. </p><p>Поначалу Гарри стеснялся, но Ольга была очень живой и внимательной собеседницей, а Азиль, пусть и не понимала английский, но смотрела со столь мягким сочувствием, казалось, прямо в душу, что он постепенно оттаял и не просто начал вполне непринуждённо общаться, между делом активно прикладываясь к кубку, но и рассказал им практически всю свою жизнь.<br/>
Ольга возмущалась поведению Дурслей и в ужасе ахала во время рассказа о столкновении с троллем, а Гарри никак не мог поверить, что эдакое чудище можно победить голыми руками и её друг это однажды проделал, сломав тому хребет. Она нервно сжимала пальцы и поминала недобрым словом некромантов, съехавших с катушек на почве жажды власти и бессмертия, при описании встреч с Волдемортом не соглашалась с тем, что Гарри — не герой. Быть им — одно, а то, что думают о героях обычные люди — совсем другое. Звучит всегда намного намного круче, чем было на самом деле. Ольга рассказала о собственном столкновении с драконом-извращенцем. Они некоторое время делились опытом на эту тему, и Гарри сокрушался, что не догадался попробовать поговорить с хвосторогой, живописал Турнир Трёх Волшебников и его мрачный конец. Они пили за Седрика, а потом и за Сириуса, Ольга уверяла, что она, как человек незаинтересованный, считает, что винить тут надо или всех вообще, начиная с самого погибшего, или одного только гада Волдеморта, Гарри плакал и Азиль гладила его по голове. </p><p>Он жаловался на Дамблдора с его умолчаниями, а Ольга смеялась, рассказывала про Его Величество и называла великого волшебника дилетантом, приводя в пример бесславный конец комиссии по Отбору, и Гарри невольно соглашался, понимая беднягу Жака, как, наверное, мало кто мог бы. Он делился страхами и неуверенностью в будущем и собственных силах, и становилось легче.</p><p>А потом Азиль начала танцевать, и просто невозможно было отвести взгляд от развевающихся черных кудрей, пламенеющей гриффиндорской расцветкой юбки и нечеловечески прекрасного лица. Да ведь она и не была человеком. Гарри не всё понял о нимфах и их особенностях, но когда его шею обвили тонкие руки он знал, что так нужно и так правильно.  </p><p>Уснул Гарри с мыслью, что Ортан — волшебное место, населённое интересными людьми и другими замечательными существами. Ему, по большей части, не снилось ничего определённого, только смутные приятные образы. Правда, уже под утро, привиделся полноватый господин неопределённого возраста с зеленой кожей и острыми ушами-лопухами. Он недовольно поминал подкрадывающегося незаметно, темную канцелярию и некоего Раэла, а Гарри почему-то казалось, что этот господин и есть эльф Толик.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 15.02.1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри Поттер находился в Выручай-комнате: стоял и смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале, знаменитый шрам на его лбу отсутствовал. Ощущение лёгкости пузырьками щекотало где-то под кожей, выходя на поверхность лёгкой полуулыбкой. Он не знал как это вышло — весь вчерашний день Гарри провёл в одиночестве в Выручай-комнате, скрываясь от окружающих, сам не понимал, как умудрился напиться, уснул там же. Больше ничего необычного он не помнил, да и не важно это было — Гарри поспешил на выход, — друзья его наверняка потеряли и волновались.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>